ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry's Planet
(Titan Books reprint) (Spectra reprint) | Pages = 144 | Stardate = 6827.3 | ISBN = 0553135805 ISBN 1852865091 (Titan Books reprint) ISBN 0553241931 (Spectra reprint) }} The new STAR TREK experience Summary ;From the book jacket: :SHIP'S LOG, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER MONTGOMERY SCOTT RECORDING, STARDATE 6845.3 :The situation on board the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] is now critical. That strange "disease" accidentally brought back from Perry's Planet by the landing party has made it impossible for us to even think about committing an act of violence: as long as the Klingons continue their sporadic firing, we are helpless, unable to leave orbit or use the transporter and still maintain our shields at the necessary level. For now, we can only maintain a defensive posture — and before too long, the ship's failing dilithium crystals will prevent even that. Because we have been unable to contact Captain Kirk or the rest of the landing party for several hours, I've held off taking any action, but our position is deteriorating rapidly. In short, we are running out of options.'' The Enterprise is ordered to the planet Perry, which was the destination of a group of colonists three hundred years ago. They arrive to find an utterly peaceful society, where no one is able to even think of violence. However, there are a few people, known as Immunes, who are resistant to the complete peace, and they capture Captain Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, and Kelly Davis, a Doctor temporarily on board the Enterprise as she recovers from an explosion in a transporter room. On board the Enterprise, Scotty is faced with more trouble from a Klingon Commander named Korol, who has sworn a blood oath to kill Kirk. Memorable quotes Scotty had discovered a new dance step. He called it the Klingon two-step. Two steps and you fall down. It seemed to be quite popular on the enemy ship : - Scotty, reflecting on the Klingon's reactions to the "peacemaker virus" Background information The original cover art of this novel features - very small, and barely visible, on the Starfleet crew member depicted - a Perscan device belt buckle and the outline of the distinctive, short-sleeved uniform shirt variant from . This was the only Bantam novel to do so. Characters ;James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain ;Spock :Enterprise exec and science officer. ;Leonard McCoy : Enterprise surgeon. ;Montgomery Scott : Enterprise chief engineer. ;Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. ;Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ;Pavel A. Chekov : Enterprise navigator. ; Doctor Kelly Davis : A doctor who was part of Dr. Flagstone's medical team headed for Waycross. She was injured in a transporter explosion, and forced to stay aboard the Enterprise. She was kidnapped on Perry by the Immunes, but later escaped along with Uhura and McCoy. ;Khall : A Klingon whom Kirk fought to the death on a jungle planet years ago. ;Korol : Khall's brother, determined to have revenge on Kirk for Khall's death. The Klingon High Command has officially branded Korol as a renegade, but they wouldn't mind if Kirk was destroyed. ;Kirl : Korol's priest, he oversaw the blood oath Korol swore. He is an older man, who has faced death many times before, and was Korol's father's priest as well. ;Larry Propp : Starfleet vice-commodore, in command of the USS Phoenix. He ordered Kirk and the Enterprise to Perry ;Wayne Perry : The leader of the original group of colonists 300 years ago, he was diagnosed with Dexter's disease, as a result, he created a hologram of himself to serve as the leader of the colonists. To make the construct more efficient, he hooked his body up to the computer running the planet. Perry's body suffered great pain, as a result of the construct keeping it forcibly alive. When the construct hooked Spock up to the computers, and later destroyed them, Perry was able to release Spock before gladly seeking relief in death References ;Dilithium crystal : The Enterprise s dilithium crystals were heavily damaged in the Klingon attack ;blood oath : Korol swore a blood oath against Kirk for killing his brother External link * Category:Novels de:Perrys Planet